Hard Work
by Hozi Kwon
Summary: "Bekerja keraslah.." dengan tatapan penuh napsu Yoongi yang tak tertahankan, "... dalam lubangku." FIRST POST ULALALA MinYoon Jimin!Seme Yoongi!Uke


"Ngghhh.." Yoongi menggeliat pelan dalam tidurnya. Badannya lemas dan pegal, apa lagi ia tidur diatas tubuh suami bodohnya yang sama sekali tidak lunak -berkat otot kerasnya yang terbentuk sempurna.

"Selamat pagi, hyungie." Sapa Jimin sambil mengecupi wajah Yoongi.

"Diam, Park. Aku butuh tidur." Yoongi mengeratkan pelukannya. Tubuh Jimin ini, walaupun tidak senyaman kasur, tapi selalu membuat Yoongi mengantuk.

Dirinya sudah ingin kembali kedalam dunia mimpi sebelum ia teringat suatu hal, "Jimin? Hari ini hari apa?"

"Jumat, sayang. Kenapa?" Jawab Jimin dengan senyum merekah -walau ia tau Yoongi tidak melihatnya.

"Kau tidak bekerja?" Tanya Yoongi lagi. Ia melirik jendela kamar mereka yang masih tertutup, tetapi menampakan cahaya matahari yang muncul diantara selanya, menunjukan hari sudah tidak pagi lagi.

Jimin berfikir sebentar, tiba tiba ia menyeringai.

"Kau siapkan keperluanmu sendiri pagi ini ya, Jiminie? Kurasa aku tidak akan sanggup berdiri." Yoongi mengeluh. Sejujurnya ia ingin Jimin nenemaninya seharian.

Sifat manja Yoongi itu selalu muncul setelah ia dan Jimin bersetubuh.

Iya, tadi malam mereka baru saja melakukannya.

Tapi kan Yoongi gak egois.

"Kau mau aku bekerja, hyung? Bekerja ya?" Tanya Jimin dengan nada menggoda yang membuat Yoongi kepalang.

"Iya, kau har-AHHH!" Yoongi berteriak kencang saat sesuatu didalam tubuhnya menekan dirinya begitu keras. Berulang ulang dengan lambat.

Lain kali setelah bersetubuh, Yoongi tidak akan langsung tertidur.

Ingatkan dia untuk meminta Jimin mengeluarkan kejantanannya dulu.

"Kau mau aku bekerja, hyung?" Tanya Jimin sambil menggerakan miliknya pelan.

"Ngghhh, bukanhh! KAUHARUSMENCARINAFKAHBODOH-AHHHHH!" Yoongi kembali menjerit. Lubangnya masih sakit tapi Park bodohnya ini malah memperlakukannya dengan kasar.

"Benar benar ingin aku bekerja?"

Menaikan temponya kecepatannya.

"Ahhh! J-jiminhh.."

Menusuknya semakin dalam dan keras.

"Bekerja dikantor? Bukankah harusnya aku menusuk dirimu seperti ini,hyung? Membuatmu melenguh dan mendesahkan namaku sampai suaramu habis? Begitu?"

"AHHH! Shh-lebih cepathh.."

Lalu tiba tiba berhenti.

Membuat Yoongi melotot tiba tiba.

Ia akan sampai ketitik putih dimana semua kenikmatan duniawi akan ia dapatkan.

Tapi kenapa Jimin berhenti mengantarnya kesana?

"Aku akan bekerja, hyung." Jimin mengeluarkan miliknya lalu berjalan menuju kamar mandi dikamar mereka.

Yoongi memandangnya tak percaya.

Jadi Jimin mengerjainya begitu?

Benar begitu?

Shit.

Yoongi dengan cepat meloncat turun dari kasur dan berlari menerjang Jimin. Lalu menciumnya tepat dibibir-dengan kasar.

Siapa yang tahan jika napsunya sudah diujung tanduk?

"Hyung, aku harus bekerja. Pergi kekantor." Jimin mendorong pelan bahu istri -ralat, suaminya. Dalam hati tertawa kencang, melihat Yoongi yang termakan napsu. Ia hanya berniat sedikit mengerjai hyung manisnya.

Sejujurnya Jimin juga ingin melakukannya.

Jimin kecilnya sudah berdiri tegang, kau tau?

"Iya! Kau harus bekerja, Park!" Yoongi menarik Jimin dan mendorongnya kekasur.

Woah, kasar sekali.

Meloncat keatas kasur dan langsung mempersiapkan lubangnya untuk diisi penuh.

"Bekerja. Bukan dikantor tapi disini."

"Bekerja keraslah.."

"... Dalam lubangku."

END

Yoongi mesum omfg! Yoongi mesummmmmmmm! Apa apan pengen Jimin 'bekerja keras' dalam lubangnya?

Aku kan juga mau Jimin bekerja keras sama akuㅠ.ㅠ

Ngek.

Kerja keras bapakmu-_-

Hozi sangat sangat berterima kasih pada orang orang yang sudah menghancurkan ke-innocent-an Hozi.

Kyumi, pelaku utama dan satu satunya yang sudah melakukan tindakan kriminal tersebut.

Juga orang orang yang sudah membuat pikiran Hozi berkembang begitu pesat. Empat orang sexy yang bernama tengah Hot.

Kim-Hot-Taehyung

Jeon-Hot-Jungkook

Park-Hot-Jimin

Min-Hot-Yoongi

Tampa kalian berlima, pasti pikiran gue sekarang masih innocent varah.

Tapi baguslah gue udah ga polos. Kalo sekarang gue masih innocent, kehidupan 14 tahun gue bakal hampa~

Bacot.

Kayaknya dari pada dikasih nafkah dari Jimin, Yoongi lebih milih dikasih kenikmatan aja deh.

Bacot lagi.

Yodahlah, bye!


End file.
